sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
The Price of Freedom
It is a room as opulent as it is large, as twisted in appearance as filled with life. The main residence chamber of the Ol'jeliic Clan is worthy of any Hutt, and unmistakably designed by that race. Irregular in shape and domed overhead, it offers several areas of interest, including a bandstand and even a makeshift bar, joint by tons of empty space, a dance floor and couches for hedonistic and sensuous pleasures. By the far wall, large and raised, a platform sits on the ground, flanked by snack bowls and tbac jars, tended to with some religious dedication by a score of servants and beings of all kinds. Tapestries decorate permacrete walls, as well as a number of other embellishments from exotic armours to heads of vicious creatures. Beings of all races frequent the hall, all by invitation of those loyal to the Hutt, and parties are common. Large blast-doors lead to other parts of the palace and even a turbolift near the platform is large enough to carry a Hutt. Life as usual grinds on in the palace on the smugglers moons, now that the palace is occupied it has become a court of debauchery again. Those of underworld means come and go and conduct business under the eye of Lorda Gejalli. The Falleen was making it very clear that the will of Nal Hutta was the will of the palace and by that Nar Shaddaa. Nasiri himself is set on a couch spread with pillows and rich cloths. Drinking and eating from a silvered tray. Music and women of varied races dance here and there for entertainment and music fills the room. The palace main hall is a murky place, a haze hangs in the air and music throbs through the entire chamber. Females dance here and there, both alien and human. Pirates and smugglers have drifted in around the outer table to talk business or mingle amongst themselves. Amid all of this sits the Falleen, on a raised dais. That in other days would have hosted the corpulant form of a hutt overlord. Nasiri seems a bit out of place amid the rabble and riff raff, but still at ease and more observant then partaking of festivies. What generally made Drax's job a bit easier was that he had such a wide array of life experiences. He had truly run in a wide variety of social circles and it was easy enough to embrace one side of himself from each time in his life when the circumstances demanded it. Today, at least initially, the Alderaanian Royal Court life was required. He enters the room cautiously, keeping to the back for a moment while he evaluates the surroundings and her occupants. Many of them had barely noticed him, clearly more focused on other activities the room was there to facilitate. In short order, he begins to make his way forward, a rectangular box held in one of his arms as he does so. It is only moments before the new face is noted by the falleen, dark eyes settle on the approaching figure. One hand raises and a delicate slender looking finger exstends to point directly at him. "I would identify yourself and your purpose, my men may be brutish and even considered ill mannered thugs. But they are very very good shots." the Falleen warns him. That being said, several of the free standing soldiers lift blaster rifles and pistols in the general direction of the new arrival. As the warning is given, Drax pauses in place. His free hand comes up with his palm open as a general sign of peace, "Well, that would be wildly unpleasant, wouldn't it?" A rather casual grin slides onto his features as he regards the Falleen. "I was wondering if I could borrow a few minutes of your time for a rather pressing matter and share a rather rare bottle of Alderaanian Royal Reserve with me." It was, thanks to the Empire, one of the rarest wines in the galaxy and he had maintained a small stash of it for rather special occasions. Johanna would just have to owe him on this one. "I am Drax Rendolen." A slender hand shifts like liquid and gestures to a spot before him. "Nasiri Gejalli...Lorda of the palace." he nods to the room in general and a flicker of fingers on the other hand and the soldiers go back to relaxing. "Pressing matter is a liquid thing on the smugglers moons, but feel free to present your version." he nods to the box. "So, Master Rendolen, what is it you want?" "A pleasure to meet you." Drax's grin reappears as the gesture to come forward is made and he does just that, pushing forward to the spot before him. His hands work smoothly on the box as he does, breaking the seal on it and pulling the bottle from it's sealed environment. Already, it was beginning to whither and it was up to them to ensure it met it's full potential. Looking about, he gestures to a server in hopes of receiving two glasses and the service of opening. "I have a close friend who has gone missing on Nar Shaddaa recently. It seems she was involved in a high stakes sabacc tournament and was taken by a Trandoshan bounty hunter." Nasiri tilts his head and laughs softly. "Many people go missing on Nar Shaddaa master Rendolen, sabacc games have been the misfortune of many as well." a few glases are presented by a woman. "Trandoshan bounty hunters...I cant say are easy to miss." the falleen waits for the for wine to be shared. "But what does all of that have to do with me?" Drax smiles and nods his head with the points. "Oh, I'm quite well aware of the frequency of all of this. What stands out on this one..." Carefully, so as not to set of any particularly green or itchy guards, he pulls a small holoprojector from his pocket and flips it on. Blue light emerges and the spinning form of Johanna Siri te Danaan appears. "...is that the target was a Jedi. Sort of narrows the list of potential Trandoshans, eh?" As the glasses arrive, Drax receives them and stands to undertake the preparation personally. He reaches into the box and withdraws the accompanying opener, working off the foil and then removing the stopper to hand to Nasiri. He makes short work of moving onto the glasses, handing the first one over before working on his own. "A businessman of your stature tends to have the best knowledge of local color and I was wondering if I could compensate you for any information you might have on anyone who could pull something like this off. If it conflicts with other business arrangements, I completely understand, though I would appreciate the chance to increase my own value." Nasiri tilts his head and shifts between the woman's image and the man himself."You do get around master Rendolen, speak of compensation then. If it pleases me, I will assist you as I can." his dark eyes flicker back to the woman. "But I find the image appealing, include the holo image in the deal and I will assist further if my current information is lacking." The Alderaanian laughs lightly at the comment, gracefully slipping a hand around the stem of his glass and returning to his seat. "You have no idea." He lightly raises a hand at the concept of talking credits and, "Lorda, I would hate to insult you with a number beneath you. If you have any helpful information, simply name your price and I'm sure we can come to an agreement." He slides the holoprojector forward as the first step and holds his glass up to the Falleen before drawing it in. He holds it in front of his nose, drawing in deeply and can't even bring himself to take a sip quite yet. An overall yearning for home washes over him and his grin fades before he finally dives in for the first sample. The master work of his home. "Do you know of any Trandoshans who might fit the bill?" Nasiri tilts his head and takes the wine setting it on what was easy to miss before, but a sensor plate. the small floating platform scans the contents as well as adjoining surfaces, the falleen smiles. "I could name a very high price Master Rendolan and one that could be out of reach." he minds the man and as the floating disc chimes a soft tone the Falleen take up the wine. "Make me an offer...think of it as a measure of how important to you she is." the wine is scented and then sipped. "You could, but I imagine you'd mind the basic principles of supply and demand while maximizing profit." Drax eases back in his seat, crossing his legs as he does so and regarding the Falleen more carefully for a moment. He fills the time with another sip and then continues, "Thirty thousand is the most I could get to you quickly for valid information. But I would also find myself personally indebted." Drax had hoped that the Lorda of the Palace knew the full extent of what was behind the last statement and had, perhaps, some idea of who he was before he had arrived. Nasiri smiles and raises the goblet of wine. "The hunter your looking for is either going to be in the beggars cover or the meltdown, both cantinas with a rough enough crowd for him to blend into. With past events on Trandosha and its state of still recovering. There are not alot of them travelling about." another sip is taken. "Also, I would check with the port managment. If he is using the public pad, there will be some sort of record there. One does have to reserve a park space as it were." "Absolutely, all steps I have been and will continue to work on. I have some experience with Trandoshans and certainly understand the great task that will be involved in their recovery. The techs in the booths in the starport tend to see all the traffic that comes and goes and were a bit helpful, I believe." In between statements, Drax can't help but put his nose back into the glass, drawing deeply to try and detect some new facet of the wine as it continues to breathe. "I have a little information, possibly a solid lead. One particular Trandoshan by the name of Nakt - Nachkt? You wouldn't happen to have ever encountered him? A current picture would go a long way, incidentally." Nasiri chuckles and shakes his head. "Nachkt'lyssk, yes I have heard of him and no. He doesnt frequent civilized systems to often and is not a guild affiliated hunter." the Falleen explains. "Fringe hunter, generally keeps to black market bounties And technology is not terribly wide spread in those circles." he pauses and then adds in a soft half smile. "Oh and Master Rendolan, the wookies. Whoever your poking after. Is unhappy enough to be seeking to place a 20k bounty on your head. Drax's expression lightens and he nods his head, rather pleased with the first bit of information. "I appreciate the information. It looks like I'll need to make another social call with him to tie things up." Pulling his glass in, he takes the final sip and slides his empty glass onto the table. His hand pulls back, instinctively going for a nicostick, but he brings it down to his lap instead and folds it with it's partner. "Well that is unfortunate to hear. Only twenty?" The Alderaanian grimaces for a moment and takes a heavy breath. "I really thought I had a *little* better of a reputation by now. I have access to some funds held in trust if you would be willing to share any more more on that subject? I would love to know who I have offended so I can make things right." Nasiri considers that for a moment. "Well, entire villages going empty in the middle of the night, is not the actions of a random band of slavers or pirates and thugs taking on an army of angry wookies?" the falleen finishes his wine and steeples his fingers. "All of this hints at a very disciplined group of persons...and who would need a few thousand wookies and for what task?" the alien smiles. "The brash nature and the facilities to control and manage such a group, is very limited in scope. wouldnt you say?" "Oh, I couldn't agree more. Pockets would be running deep on something like this and the task to apply them to... Well, the scale of a project such as that would dwarf even the businesses of the Corporate Sector. It's a very short list of groups who could possibly do this." Drax smiles and rises up out of his seat, careful not to make any movements that might trip the guards up. "If happen to recall or come across any specific names who might be involved, I will be truly appreciative. Lorda, I hope that we can do business again in the future. I'll have the first half of your money wired immediately and the rest as soon as I have followed up on the information. Thank you for sparing so much of your time. Please don't hesitate to inform me if there is ever a way I can reciprocate." The Alderaanian bows partially at the waist and then turns to head out of the room, rescanning and recategorizing the occupants accordingly as he does so. Direct answers were something that was exceedingly rare in the business, but his hope was that eventually something would come of the various inquiries and he could peel things back one more layer. The count was up to at least two people who want him dead or captured, one localized to Nar Shaddaa and one could be anywhere. This wasn't even counting the possibilities present in a meeting with this bounty hunter, which he was not looking forward to. As the former A-Wing jockey leaves the Palace, he carefully weighs his options and knows he needs to keep risking the repercussions of sticking around in order to find his friend.